Ray Halloran
Raymond "Ray" Halloran, played by Adam Mucci, is the former First Deputy of the Atlantic County Sheriff's Office. He worked closely with his friend and boss Atlantic County Sheriff Eli Thompson until Eli's distrust lead to him being severely beaten. He turns against Eli and agrees to testify about his involvement in the murder of Hans Schroeder. He confesses to the crime in exchange for a plea deal. The deal is invalidated when a mistrial is declared and Halloran is remanded to Leavenworth Penitentiary, Kansas. Biography Season 1 Deputy Halloran holds off the press at the hospital as Atlantic City Treasurer Nucky Thompson arrives following the discovery of four bodies on the Hammonton road. The men were killed as part of a hijacking. Nucky decides to frame Hans Schroeder for the murders. Halloran and Sheriff Eli Thompson pick Hans up near his home and bundle him into their car. They take him out to sea on a small boat wher Eli beats Schroeder unconscious and they throw him into the sea to drown. ("Boardwalk Empire") Halloran is responsible for guarding Simon, a survivor of the hijacking, at a Pennsylvania hospital after Simon is found in the woods three days later. Halloran is tricked by Prohibition Agent Nelson Van Alden into releasing Simon into his custody. Van Alden tries to take Simon to New York and Halloran follows when he realises his mistake. Simon dies in transit but identifies Jimmy Darmody as a perpetrator of the hijacking. Presumably, Halloran passes this information to Eli because Eli and Nucky inisist that Jimmy leave Atlantic City because of the identification soon afterwards. ("Broadway Limited") In his office Nucky berates Eli and Halloran, for their inability to catch the murderers of Kendall. Kendall was lynched outside a livery but Nucky and Eli conspired to make the murder look like a shooting by a jealous husband. Eli says they have asked around and that no-one cares about the murder of an African American. Nucky points out that his bootlegging partner, African American community leader Chalky White, cares and that means that he cares. He also warns Eli about the political ramifications of the murder remaining unsolved because they could lose Chalky’s support. Nucky tries to convince Eli of their interdependence using the analogy of one hand washing another and both hands washing the face. Halloran interjects with a racist joke and Nucky sends him outside. Once Halloran is gone, Nucky says that he never liked him. Eli calls Halloran a good man who is ready and able. Nucky concludes the discussion by ordering Eli to step up the investigation. ("Anastasia") The Grand Cyclops of the Ku Klux Klan Atlantic County Branch addresses a gathering of fellow members. His racist rhetoric is welcomed by his audience, the majority of whom are in their Klan uniform. As he blames African Americans for poverty amongst Caucasians Halloran and Eli burst in wielding shotguns and ask who is in charge. The assembly point out the speaker and he gives his name, Joseph Earl Dinler. Eli tells the members to remove their hoods. Halloran recognises Dinler as a hardware store owner. Dinler assumes that they have come to steal and tells them to take what they want and lean. Eli tells Dinler to drop the act; Dinler calls Eli a grafter, whoremonger and bootlegger. Eli says Dinler must be thinking of Nucky and tells him that he is under arrest. A Klansman asks what the arrest is for as Klan membership is not illegal. Eli accepts this but reminds the men that lynching is against the law. ("Anastasia") When Eli's father Ethan Thompson falls and breaks his hip Halloran goes with Eli to help get him to hospital. Ethan moves in with Eli following the fall. ("Home") When Nucky goes to Chicago for the 1920 Republican National Convention Eli covers for him in Atlantic City. Eli installs himself in Nucky's office at the Ritz and has Halloran act as his assistant. Eli waits anxiously as Halloran talks to someone outside the office. Halloran enters and disappoints Eli by telling him their visitor was just a drunken Motorists conventioneer who alighted on the wrong floor. Eli wonders if there is anyone at all waiting for him and Halloran notes that the waiting area is packed when Nucky is in town. Eli complains that the city is not closed for business and asserts that he is in charge while Nucky is away. Halloran wonders if it is a matter of habit and familiarity with Nucky. Eli asks Halloran to make him coffee and tells Halloran that he is capable of performing Nucky’s political functions. He believes all it would take to become the “toast of the town” is a joke book. Halloran serves the drink as there is a knock at the door. Alderman George O’Neill lets himself in and exclaims “Oh” when he realises Eli is in Nucky’s chair. Eli is irked by O’Neill’s disappointment and asks what he wants. O’Neill says that his daughter is being fitted for leg braces on Friday and would like to take the day off. Eli wonders who typically covers for O’Neill and he explains that it is normally Alderman Jim Neary but with Neary under indictment for Volstead Act violations he has been covering his route too. Halloran wonders if O’Neill’s daughter has polio and O’Neill ignores him. Eli tells O’Neill to take the day off and is annoyed when O’Neill asks if he is sure. O’Neill thanks him and exits. ("Hold Me in Paradise") Eli, Halloran, Alderman Jim Neary and Alderman Damien Fleming watch a pornographic film in Nucky’s suite. Alderman Al Boyd turns the projector handle as the others whoop and whistle at the images featuring a nun having sex. Neary jokes that if his school had nuns like the one on screen he may have gotten past the sixth grade. Eli counters that nothing could have got Neary further in his studies. Fleming wonders where they find women who will appear in pornography and Halloran says that if he finds out he will keep it to himself. The reel ends and the others complain as Boyd tries to change it. Eli refills his drink and asks if they are happy with the arrangements to cover O’Neill’s collections. Boyd runs down the split; he will take the inlet to Maryland Avenue while Fleming will take the other side. Neary bursts into song and Halloran wonders who will handle Lolly Steinman’s casino. Eli says he will handle it personally after going to the wedding of a cousin of his wife, June. Eli jokes that he is thinking of joining the priesthood as the image gets stuck. Boyd struggles with the projector and the film bursts into flame. Boyd puts the fire out by covering it with his jacket and Eli raises a toast to the film that was too hot to watch. Eli is shot and wounded by the D'Alessio brothers while making O'Neill's collections. ("Hold Me in Paradise") Nucky convenes a meeting around the sickbed of his wounded brother. Also present are Steinman, Halloran and O’Neill. Steinman holds police records including mugshots of Leo D’Alessio. He uses his fingers to mimic the mask Leo wore while carrying out the robbery and observes that in the moment he felt like he would never forget but now can barely recall a thing. He shuffles through the records which also include photos of Ignacious D’Alessio and Matteo D’Alessio. Nucky asks Steinman to confirm that it was the D’Alessio brothers. Eli says that he is certain and Steinman agrees. O’Neill pulls out the card for Pius D’Alessio and identifies Pius as the lure in his mugging. Halloran describes the brothers as a “family of Dagos out of Philly”. Nucky holds the cards for Sixtus and Lucien D’Alessio; Lucien’s facial birthmark is clear in the photograph. They are known as a group of burglars who have graduated to stickups and Eli recalls investigating them for the robbery of Bookbinders on 17th Street where two customers and a waiter were killed. O’Neill recalls that Pius called him fat, earning a sidelong glance from Nucky. Eli reminds O’Neill that the brothers are killers and tells him that he was lucky to avoid more serious injury. Nucky asks for time alone with Eli and the others leave the room. ("Belle Femme") Nucky and Halloran exit the elevator into Nucky’s suite at the Ritz Carlton Hotel. Nucky instructs Halloran to have the Sheriff’s Office contact their colleagues in departments from Philadelphia to Pittsburgh. Jimmy Darmody interrupts them as they walk into Nucky’s office. Nucky complains that notice of Jimmy’s plans would have been nice and Jimmy says that he sent a telegram. Nucky’s assistant Eddie Kessler reports that they received no messages and says that he will complain to Western Union. Nucky says that he would offer coffee but notes that Jimmy has helped himself. Jimmy explains that the dining car on his train was out of service. Nucky is surprised that Jimmy has not been home and Jimmy offers that he wanted to come straight there. Nucky asks Eddie to order a steak for Jimmy. Nucky assumes that Jimmy has accepted his offer given his presence and Jimmy says that he has conditions; firstly that he wants Harrow to join him. Nucky jokes that Harrow is the Man in the Iron Mask and Jimmy counters that he is a war hero. Nucky wonders what is under the mask and Jimmy describes the extent of Harrow’s injuries. Halloran marvels that Harrow is still alive. Nucky motions for Halloran to show Jimmy the records on the D’Alessio brothers. Jimmy interrupts Nucky saying that he wants their discussions to be kept private. Nucky asks Halloran to wait outside. ("Belle Femme") Incumbent Mayor Harry Bacharach comes to Nucky’s suite at the Ritz Carlton to complain about the widespread campaigning of his challenger, Derwood Fletcher. Bacharach wonders how he is supposed to compete and Nucky is disappointed in his defeatism. Nucky tosses a placard at Halloran, saying that he wants them to be taken down. He instructs Halloran to fine any shop posting Fletcher’s material $25. Halloran questions the legality of this and Nucky says that they can do whatever they want. Bacharach asks when Eli will be back and Halloran elucidates that his recovery has been lengthened by his stitches opening up. He reports that Dr Surran has recommended an additional month of rest. Nucky bemoans the situation and Halloran says that Eli has left a void. Halloran expands that he believes the other Deputies need guidance regarding schedules and assignments which Eli is not up to handling. Nucky asks Halloran to speak plainly and Halloran says that he believes that he should be put in charge. Halloran says that he has the most experience and the respect of the men and Nucky tells him that he is acting sheriff. Halloran questions the decision, annoyed Nucky asks if he should reconsider. Halloran says no and thanks Nucky. He professes to be there for Nucky now and in the November elections. Nucky asks what Halloran means; Halloran explains that Eli has been damaged politically and that he would be a suitable candidate to replace him should Nucky need one. ("Belle Femme") When Eli's shooting makes him politically dangerous during election season Halloran is allowed to run for Sheriff. Halloran is successful but soon after the elections is forced to step down so that Eli can resume the position. Season 2 Halloran assists Eli with covering up the murder of George O'Neill. Eli calls Halloran to come to his garage and has Halloran help him move the body into his car. Halloran seems to almost believe Eli when he tells him that the body is of Mary Pickford. Eli lets Halloran leave once the body is in the car. ("Gimcrack & Bunkum") Halloran attends the funeral of Eli's father Ethan on July 1 1921. He is observed there by federal investigator Clifford Lathrop. Halloran is called in for questioning by Lathrop's boss, Assistant US Attorney Esther Randolph, who is building an election rigging case against Nucky Thompson. Randolph watches as Jim Neary whispers to Halloran on his way out. Halloran removes his hat as Randolph introduces herself. He marvels at meeting a lady lawyer and she sarcastically says that they will soon have horseless carriages in the modern age. He misses the joke and says that they already do. She offers him a seat next to her desk and Lathrop comes in from the partition positioning Halloran between them and bemoaning Eli’s failure to come in himself. Randolph says that Eli seems busy and Halloran offers the excuse of Ethan’s death. Randolph notes that Halloran attended the funeral and he explains that he is Eli’s friend. Randolph and Lathrop note the complications of a personal relationship with your boss. Halloran does not understand and Randolph elucidates that friends confide in one another while subordinates must avoid certain subjects with their boss. Halloran is amused by Randolph finishing Lathrop’s sentence and jokes that they sound like a married couple. Randolph wonders why Eli had Halloran ousted as Sheriff after he won the election in 1920 and Halloran says that he thought Nucky was behind that. They say that it appears that some people are displeased with Nucky’s leadership. Halloran says he stays out of such unrest and focuses on his job. Randolph wonders if Halloran was doing his job on January 19, 1920. He says that he was if he was working and she confirms that he was and has records that indicate he responded to a domestic disturbance involving Hans Schroeder along with Eli. Halloran says that he doesn’t recognise the name and Lathrop repeats it. Halloran questions the line of interrogation, saying that he thought he was there to discuss election rigging. Randolph says that they haven’t said otherwise. Halloran asserts that Hans was not involved in politics and Randolph catches him in a lie; reminding him that he claimed not to remember Hans. Halloran dissembles and claims he would need to review the files, Randolph counters with sarcastic surprise that the Sheriff’s office keeps records. Halloran again misses the tone and explains that it is necessary because of the transient population of the tourist driven Atlantic City. Lathrop notes that Hans just disappeared after the domestic disturbance call. Halloran is silent and Randolph asks if he remembers the events. Lathrop says that they are not targeting Halloran but want to prosecute his supervisors and Randolph adds that they are prepared to be helpful to their friends. Halloran denies having any knowledge and says that he does not have to talk to them; he then shows his uncertainty by asking if this is true. Randolph thanks Halloran for his time and tells him that they will let Eli know that Halloran stood up from him. Halloran remains seated until Randolph flashes him a false smile and he then makes a hurried escape. ("Battle of the Century") Eli is informed by Neary on July 23 1921 that Halloran was questioned by Esther Randolph, despite Eli telling him not to speak to her. In order to dissuade Halloran from revealing any incriminating information, Eli has a group of strike-breakers beat him along with the African American workers protesting in front of the Ritz Carlton Hotel. Eli then goes to visit Halloran while he is recuperating in his home under the pretext of giving him a bag of peas cultivated by his wife June. Eli implies that Halloran should not talk to federal investigators and that the beating happened to him for a reason. This prompts Halloran to call Randolph and agree to testify against Eli. Eli is arrested for the murder of Hans. ("Georgia Peaches") Halloran makes a plea deal and confesses to his part in Hans' murder on the condition that he will not be charged provided that Nucky stands trial. The case against Eli and Nucky falls apart when Nucky has Neary killed. A mistrial is declared. Halloran's attorney presents a motion for his release but the judge instead remands him to Leavenworth penitentiary because his plea deal has been invalidated and he has confessed to murder. ("To the Lost") Relationships *Eli Thompson - Former boss Memorable Quotes *''"It takes many passes to wash Chalky's face"'' ("Anastasia") *''"You killed Mary Pickford?"'' ("Gimcrack and Bunkum") Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Atlantic City Category:Memorable Quotes Category:Policemen